Idiota
by Mizuki-nya
Summary: Un dia de lluvia, una gran verdad rondando una casa de paz luego de gritos de dolor y palabras de desconfianza.Naru-Saku.


Olas esta es mi primer songfic...

La cancion es de Ricardo Arjona, El Problema.

_**Declaracion**_:Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Mashimoto.

* * *

**Idiota**

**El problema no fue hallarte  
El problema es olvidarte  
El problema no es tu ausencia  
El problema es que te espero**

Esa noche nublada en el que yo caminaba ajeno a lo demás solo pensando en ella**…**_"sakura-chan__**" **_.Ella ocupaba cada rincón de mi mente en ese momento, sin poder pensar en otra cosa.

No hacia mucho estaba en el puesto de ramen pero por primera vez no pude ni dar una probadita de mi ramen, por lo que decidí irme .Iba yendo para el pequeño parque que se encontraba casi en las puertas de Konoha para meditar (si, algo extraño en mi, lo acepto), cuando la vi a ella sentada en uno de los bancos del mini parque. Me escondí enseguida. Parecía triste, sin esa sonrisa que resplandecía de día, se había esfumado…

La mire, tratando de descifrar su tristeza, sin resultado alguno.

De pronto separo sus labios pronunciando _ese_ nombre…_**"Sasuke-kun",**_ hizo una pausa_, __**"Vuelve,**_

_**Onegai"**_.

Apreté mis manos con furia, aun lo quería. ¡Nunca podría quererme como a él! _"Maldición"_, pensé, _"Eres un idiota Naruto! Nunca ocuparas ese lugar en su corazón"._

**  
El problema no es problema  
El problema es que me duele  
El problema no es que mientas  
El problema es que te creo.**

Decidí irme. Decepcionado me dirigí hacia mi casa con unas imágenes que no me ayudaban en esa situación.

Imágenes en las cuales Sakura _fingía_ mostrarme cariño, aprecio y esas cosas que yo tanto anhelaba que vinieran de ella.

"**Naruto-kun, ¡eres genial! (abrazando al rubio mientras se ponía rojo)**

Actuaba…

"**Naruto-kun…quédate siempre conmigo ¿si?"(Acostados en el pasto)**

Me ilusionaba…

"**Naruto-kun eres muy lindo" (de espaldas)**

Me daba falsas esperanzas…

"**¡eres muy gracioso Naruto!"(Riéndose)**

…me mentía… ¡Y yo le creía!...como el tonto que era…

**  
El problema no es que juegues  
El problema es que es conmigo  
Si me gustaste por ser libre  
Quien soy yo para cambiarte**

Podría haber sido otro…cualquiera…pero fui yo. ¿Se habrá aprovechado de mi inocencia? No lo se.

Había llegado a mi casa, aun pensando es eso. Era todo un desorden pero no me importó, y me senté sobre mi cama para luego recostarme.

El cielo amenazaba con largar esas gotas que, fácilmente, representaran mi dolor.

Cerré mis ojos…

En ese momento pensé, ¿Por qué querer cambiarte? Yo fui elegí quererte tal y como eras, aun amándolo a él.

Porque debería de querer cambiarte, en especial yo…

_No tendría porque_

**  
Si me quedé queriendo solo  
Como hacer para obligarte  
El problema no es quererte  
Es que tu no sientas lo mismo.**

**  
**Siempre viví solo, sin amor de nada ni nadie…siempre dando amor…nunca recibiéndolo ¿Por qué debía creer que ahora me tocaría algo de cariño?

Soy un idiota…que caso tiene vivir en una fantasía…aunque…siempre he vivido en una. Tal vez me eh cansado de ver un mundo perfecto, una vida de rosas sin espinas.

**  
Y como deshacerme de ti si no te tengo  
Como alejarme de ti si estas tan lejos  
Como encontrarle una pestaña a lo que nunca tuvo ojos  
Como encontrarle plataformas a lo que siempre fue un barranco  
Como encontrar en la alacena los besos que no me diste**

Pero no te puedo abandonar, porque nunca fuiste mía, no puedo simplemente irme, la distancia ya es muy grande. ¡¡COMO ENCONTRAR ALGO QUE NO EXISTIÓ, COMO ROMPER ALGO QUE NO EXISTE!! Como recuperar el cariño que yo te di, como encontrar el cariño que nunca me diste…

**  
Y como deshacerme de ti si no te tengo  
Como alejarme de ti si estas tan lejos  
Y es que el problema no es cambiarte  
El problema es que no quiero.  
**

¿Pero cambiarte para que? No podría nunca, me es imposible, afuera sigue lloviendo, es algo que no puedo cambiar, como tú.

**El problema no es que duela  
El problema es que me gusta  
El problema no es el daño  
El problema son las huellas**

Simplemente no puedo, debo de ser masoquista, porque el dolor, este dolor, me gusta. Este daño es como si fuera lo único que puedo recibir de ti, y lo acepto…me gusta… pero las huellas que quedaran serán profundas.

**  
El problema no es lo que haces  
El problema es que lo olvido  
El problema no es que digas  
El problema es lo que callas.  
**

Nunca le preste atención a lo que hacías, te dejaba ser libre. Tal vez ese fue mi error, _tanta libertad_. Pero yo olvido, yo renegó lo malo que haces, yo quiero verte feliz, yo quiero ser feliz. Pero cuantas cosas tu no estarás ocultando detrás de tu sonrisa, detrás de esos rojizos labios tuyos…

**  
Y como deshacerme de ti si no te tengo  
Como alejarme de ti si estas tan lejos  
Como encontrarle una pestaña a lo que nunca tuvo ojos  
Como encontrarle plataformas a lo que siempre fue un barranco  
Como encontrar en la alacena los besos que no me diste.**

Me rindo, es inútil, cambiarte, ignorarte, olvidarte, alejarte, deshacerme de tu recuerdo, ¡TODO!

Tocan la puerta, no quiero atender, pero insisten y resignado camino hacia la puerta y pregunto _"¿quien es?"_, y la escucho, escucho su dulce voz responderme _"Soy yo Naruto, Sakura"._

"_Maldición"_

**Y como deshacerme de ti si no te tengo  
Como alejarme de ti si estas tan lejos  
Como encontrarle una pestaña a lo que nunca tuvo ojos  
Como encontrarle plataformas a lo que siempre fue un barranco  
Como encontrar en la alacena los besos que no me diste.  
**

Abro y te veo, aun con esas ropas con las que rogabas su vuelta.

"_Hola Naruto"_, fingiendo una sonrisa. _Te conozco._

Yo no respondo y te miro quiero desaparecer, tenerte lejos.

"_¿Puedo?"_ dices, se a que te refieres y te dejo pasar.

"_Tengo que contarte algo" _Dices, ya me lo venia imaginando.

"_¿Sobre Sasuke?"_ Digo por primera vez algo.

**  
Y como deshacerme de ti si no te tengo  
Como alejarme de ti si estas tan lejos  
El problema no fue hallarte  
El problema es olvidarte**

"_Si"_ Respondes con tristeza.

_Lo sabía… ¡RAYOS! _ ¡Quiero desaparecer estar lejos de ti! ¡Olvidarte! Pero no puedo. Entonces te grito.

"_¿Vienes a decirme que quieres estar con él, que no lo olvidaste? ¿Qué lo iras a buscar? ¿Qué me mentiste todo este tiempo?¿Que jugaste conmigo?¿Que no me quieres como yo a ti?"_Grite furioso ._Celos._

Me pones una cara sorprendida. Veo tus lágrimas aparecer en tus ojos. "_No" _susurraste. _Tonto_ me dije.

**  
El problema no es que mientas  
El problema es que te creo  
El problema no es cambiarte  
El problema es que no quiero**

Era tu turno de gritarme. _"NO, NO Y NO NARUTO!"_ Gritas más fuerte que yo _"SOLO TE QUIERO A TI! SI CREES QUE TODO LO QUE HACIA NO ERA VERDAD, ERES UN TONTO!" _lloras, eso me parte el alma en mil pedazos _"Y SI ESTOY TRISTE POR SASUKE-KUN ES POR EL HECHO DE QUE HA MUERTO!"._

Quedo en shock..._  
_

**_Silencio_**

**  
El problema no es quererte  
Es que tu no sientas lo mismo  
El problema no es que juegues  
El problema es que es conmigo.**

"_Dime que estas jugando Sakura-chan"_

"_Nunca lo haría con eso Naruto… encontraron su cuerpo y luego de unos exámenes descubrieron que es el verdadero"_

"_Kami-sama…"_ Susurro.

"_¡Pensé que me querías, que creías en mi!"_Me gritas a la cara tus sentimientos y te vas corriendo bajo la lluvia. Me dejaste solo por una buena razón, parado en una habitación oscura y fría por mis propios errores y desconfianzas. Y dije una gran verdad que resonó en la casa:

**_Idiota_**

* * *

Espero que les guste!!


End file.
